Sequel to Midnight Kiss : Irresistable
by pairegal21
Summary: Summary: Set at chistmas eve, a year later after what happened between Peter and Claire at New Year's. Basically about them not being able to resist each other.


**Summary: Set at chistmas eve, a year later after what happened between Peter and Claire at New Year's. Basically about them not being able to resist each other.**

**So I was bored and ideas started flowing so now this is like a sequel or the next chapter to midnight kiss.**

**Sequel to Midnight Kiss: Irresistable**

Months went by, and even though Peter and Claire both wanted to finish off what they started on New Year's they continued to avoid each other. They were both reminded that Nathan was Claire's dad, and neither Peter nor Claire could cross that thin line, even if they wanted to. Whenever he came to visit the mansion they both made sure they were never alone in the same room, until it was Christmas eve. It had been a year and they still hadn't brought up what had happened at that party. Nathan had thrown another one of his political parties, Peter felt too suffocated by all the people there and went outside to get some fresh air.

That's where he found Claire alone. Peter decided to turn back now and walk away quickly inside before she could see him but it was too late.

Claire's eyes had met his, and he didn't do anything to avert his gaze from her either, 'I was just heading inside,' Peter broke their silence.

'It's okay. I was just about to leave, you can stay.' Claire rushed passed him only to be blocked by Peter, who had moved in front of her grabbing her arm.

'Wait, we can't keep avoiding each other like this, it's making Nathan even more suspicious.'

'Please, Peter you have to let me go back inside.'

'Can't we just go back to the way we were?' Peter pleaded with her.

'Peter, I still can't be in the same room as you without wanting you to shove me up against the wall. Putting your hands all over me and feeling your lips against my skin, we just can't go back to the way it use to be.'

'What if we didn't, what if we went back to something else.'

He moved closer to her, the space between them becoming non existent, 'I want you Claire, I know I'll never stop wanting you and I know that if I kissed you now you won't be able to pull away.'

Claire gulped, she felt herself trembling. He was right, she wouldn't pull away if he kissed her but at the same time she knew it was wrong. She would never forgive herself if Nathan saw them like that together.

Claire did what Peter wasn't expecting, he heard in her thoughts 'sorry' and she took her arm back away from Peter's and kneed him in the groin.

'You know I can heal!' he yelled after her. She ran, she couldn't ruin the Petrelli family by going at it with Peter behind Nathan's back. Claire reached the door for inside, but Peter had recovered quicker then she thought and he appeared right in front of her blocking the entrance back to Nathan's party.

'I'm only doing what you did to me.' Peter sounded like this was all some game but Claire was not willing to play by his rules.

'Peter, what do you think Nathan would do to you if he saw us like this?' Claire's arms were now wrapped securely around his back in an attempt to reach for the door knob. She began to graze her lips against his neck, distracting him long enough so she could get away from him before they did something they could never take back.

Claire's plan had worked successfully, Peter's eyes were now closed and he was moaning in pleasure from the way she was kissing him, Claire used this opportunity to push through the door and slam it behind her in front of Peter's face. Peter banged his head on the wall, 'Idiot' he called himself. There was no resisting Claire Bennet.

Another 30 minutes after searching for her he spotted her. She was with Nathan getting introduced to more of his associates. Then someone announced dinner was ready, this was Peter's chance to get closer to her and make her not be able to resist him.

He was done avoiding her; feelings like theirs just couldn't go away. He saw where she was sitting and immediately went to take the seat next to her. She just glared at him while he smiled back. They then focused their attention on Nathan who had gotten up to give a speech. After he was done he sat back on the other side of Claire. She had made no eye contact with Peter, only with the food in front of her. Nathan was too busy chatting with his wife and the rest of the people to notice how strangely Peter and Claire were acting. Peter had continued to watch her then did something he hoped he wouldn't regret later. He moved his arm underneath the table and placed his hand on Claire's thigh. Claire flinched at his touch but did nothing to move his hand away. Peter continued to move his hand up her thigh and could hear a quiet moan escape her mouth. His hand moved further underneath her dress, 'Claire have you met Roger?'

Claire had to focus her attention back to Nathan and make it appear as if his brother wasn't feeling her up right then. She was finding it difficult to find the right words to come out in the aroused state she was in, 'No, It's nice to meet you, I'm sure Nathan's told you all about me.' She tried to smile brightly while answering, to act as normal as possible. She felt Peter's hand beginning to move away from her but she did not want him to stop. She placed her hand on Peter's and guided it back to where it was until he was reaching her panties.

Nathan couldn't help but notice the strange expression on Claire's face and how flushed she was looking, 'Are you feeling okay Claire?' Nathan instinctively moved his hand to feel her forehead, she was burning up but Nathan didn't know why exactly. 'I think you should go lie down and have Peter take your temperature. Peter could you take Claire to her room and stay with her till the party's over?'

This was what Peter and Claire had wanted exactly, to be alone together in the same room, her bedroom. They both knew what was really going to happen as soon as they reached it. They just both couldn't believe how naïve Nathan was. 'Sure, C'mon Claire.'

Claire looked back at Nathan 'Thanks, Nathan I seriously don't know what's wrong with me.'

Peter quickly moved his hand away from underneath her dress and got up, with Claire following him. As soon as they reached her bedroom Peter locked the door behind them.

The End


End file.
